Amarte es mi Pecado
by crepusculo.maniatic94
Summary: Bella y Edward han crecido con la idea de que son primos, pero ¿que pasara ahora que se vuelvan a ver? y se den cuenta de que no se ven con los mismos ojos de antes si no con ojos de AMOR. Todos humanos
1. Prefacio

**Nota**: los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer yo solo los uso para fantasear y divertirme un rato.

* * *

**PREFACIO**

¿Qué pasa? Cuando tu mundo se viene abajo? Cuando sientes que podrias hechar a perderlo todo por un simple y estupido sentimiento mayor que cualquier otro que hayas sentido.

Mucha gente dice que el amor y el deseo jamas van agarrados de la mano, porque simplemente no se llevan, que es uno u otro, sin embargo yo opino lo contrario pues ambas cosas me suceden al mismo tiempo.

Es algo que no puedo explicar y que tampoco puedo parar, simplemente paso y a pesar de las consecuencias que traiga lo voy a afrontar y aceptar.

Por algo dicen que al corazon nadie le manda.

Pero ¿y las mentiras? ¿acaso hay manera de evitarlas o mandarles a que no salgan a flote?

Pienso que eso si se puede, pero se desataria una gran guerra interior difícil de terminar con una buena respuesta

Un error convertido en acierto, en eso se puede resumir mi situación.

Sigo sin entender ¿Por qué? Callar la verdad cuando la mentira duele aun mas que la realidad

Acaso no se dan cuenta del daño que van causando a su paso?

¿Es tan difícil abrir lo ojos para ver al mundo como debe ser?

Omitir la realidad es peor que verla y no hacer nada ¿o no?

Solo de una cosa estoy segura, peleare con quien tenga que pelear y rompere tantas reglas como sean necesarias para lograr lo que quiero

Y puede que suene egoista, pero después si es necesario que lo sea lo sere sin importar lo que pase, sin importar que mi familia me rechace.

* * *

Hola chicas yop de nuevo jejejej es que esta laco idea se me ocurrio un dia de oseo en la escuela y no me la pude sacar de la cabeza asi que aquí se las dejo, espero que les guste y me comenten, aclaro una cosa todos son humanos jejeje.

Se que probablemente esta medo X el prefacio jejej pero leanla de verdad que no se va a arrepentir

Bye

XoXo Michelle


	2. De Nuevo a Forks

**NOTA:** todos los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer

* * *

**De Nuevo Forks**

**Bella Pov**

Después de 10 largos años de no ir a Forks regresábamos, estaba emocionada y triste a la ves, emocionada, porque vería de nuevo a mis primos Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett y Edward de nuevo y triste porque dejaba el hogar que durante tanto tiempo había sido testigo de las locuras de mis padres y mi adolescencia, dolía un poco pero de solo pensar en ver de nuevo a mis primos y al tío Carlisle y a la tía Esme la emoción le ganaba a la tristeza.

Nos encontrábamos ya empacando todo pues nos íbamos en dos dias cuando el teléfono sonó y como de costumbre corrí a contestar.

-Bueno

-Bella querida que bueno que contestas tu, como siempre – al instante reconocí la voz de Alice, la tierna y dulce Alice-

-Pues si ya ves

-Aun no puedo creer que vengan de nuevo, 10 años sin vernos, sin abrazarnos aaaaaaaa no se como pudimos aguantar tanto te he extrañado horrores

-Lo se a mi me pasa igual, ¿Cómo están todos?

-Bien pero extrañadote igual, pondré el altavoz para que todos escuchen

-Genial haré lo mismo

-Belly Bells -al instante reconocí la aguardentosa voz de Emmett- como haz estado??

-Genial, pero no vuelvas a decirme Belly Bells

-Oh lo siento Belly Bells lo intentare

-Arggg – como me molestaba que me dijeran asi, el lo sabia y por eso cada que se le daba la oportunidad lo hacia solo para molestarme-

-Uy Belly Bells debes controlar tu carácter o asi nunca conseguirás novio hahahaha – bam! Se oyó como le daban un zape –

-Déjala en paz Emmett

-Ay otro con un genio de los mil demonios, si siguen asi a ambos les saldrán arrugas a temprana edad y se quedaran como hongos: SOLOS

-Emmett deja de decir tonterías y déjame hablar con ella

-OK señor malhumorado lo dejo con la señorita malhumorada

-Lamento lo que haz escuchado

-No te preocupes he escuchado peores cosas

-Si ya lo recordé

-Y que tal las cosas por allá??

-Pues se podría decir que bien, pero todo estará mucho mejor cuando lleguen

-Hahahaha si claro que si aun sigo sin poder creerlo, todavía no entiendo bien porque papa decidió que volviéramos

-No te alegras??

-Por supuesto que si que pregunta es esa Edward??

-Es que por un momento pensé que te habías arrepentido

-No te mentiré al principio me costo trabajo asimilarlo porque prácticamente aquí viví la mayor parte de mi adolescencia y hay demasiados recuerdos, pero haya están ustedes y los extraño demasiado, las platicas por Internet y vernos por cámara Web no son suficientes

-Claro que no, no sabes cuanto espero su llegada, ya quiero abrazarte y mirarte todo el tiempo, de seguro que esta mega cambiada hace 10 años que no nos vemos, haz de ser una belleza, con pretendientes por todos lados

-Umm pues no lo creo hahahaha y si los hay los muy cobardes ni me dicen

-Menos mal asi se evitan que yo el increíblemente poderoso y fuerte Edward Cullen los aplaste por pretender a su prima favorita

-Vaya que si, y que me dices tu acerca de las chicas que te pretenden??

-Pues que ninguna me interesa lo suficiente, tuve un par de novias pero la verdad me hartaron, porque bueno digamos que eran demasiado vacías

-Oh que mal pero ya conocerás a mas chicas

-Y tu más chicos

-Pues si eso espero

-Ayer Alice y yo estábamos viendo una foto de cuando éramos bebes, estábamos los tres sentaditos es un sillón con los chupones en la boca, nos veíamos muy tiernos pero el mas guapo era yo

-Hahahahaha seguramente, ay cuando llegue me la enseñas, quiero verla

-Si claro que te la enseño

-Edward déjala respirar un poco nosotros igual queremos hablar con ella – supuse que Rose la había arrebatado el teléfono, o lo había hecho a un lado pues inmediatamente comenzó a hablar y hablar-

-Bella de verdad que nos haz hecho mucha falta, los proyectos de belleza no son lo mismo sin ti, ahora que vuelvas haremos una pijamaza y haremos toda clase de cosas de chicas, que te parece??

-Con que salga viva me conformo

-Ey es divertido

-Pero para ustedes, porque para mi no, créeme Rose, no es gracioso ni nada divertido que un par de adictas a la moda se la pasen peinándote, vistiéndote y maquillándote todo el día, imagínate si asi estaban de locas en ese entonces como será ahora

-Oye –dijeron al unísono mis dos primas-

-Alice!

-Si la mismita hahahaha

-Desde cuando estas al otro lado de la línea??

-Ay pero si nunca me he ido

-Veo que sigues teniendo la misma costumbre de escuchar conversaciones privadas

-Si es que no lo puedo evitar, además recuerda que puse el altavoz y todos los aquí presentes estamos escuchando

-Ya me di cuenta

-Dime que te parece la idea de la fiesta de pijamas??

-Genial será como en las viejos tiempos??

-Si solo que mejor

-Bueno eso esta genial y Jasper??

-Esta durmiendo, desde que nos dijeron que regresaban hemos estado yendo a su casa a remodelar algunas cosas, por cierto Bella se que te encantara tu habitación, espera a que llegues

-Oh no Alice, Rose sobre todo tu Alice, que le han hecho a mi habitación??

-Nada – contestaron inocentemente – solo la mejoramos, estaba hecha un desastre

_-Isabella hija, es hora de que cuelgues, aun queda mucho que hacer y poco tiempo, lo lamento, pero cada vez es menos, ten paciencia_

-Ya oyeron chicas me tengo que ir saluden a Jasper y a mis tíos por mi de acuerdo??

-Seguro, Jasper se morirá cuando se entere de que hemos hablado contigo y el no estuvo presente

-Espero que no sea asi o no lo veré hahahaha

Después de hablar con mis primos me dirigí a mi habitación a continuar empacando lo poco que quedaba, luego le ayude a mama con las cosas de la sala, la cocina, el estudio y el sótano, después de terminar estaba exhausta.

Para mi gusto fueron los dos dias mas largos de toda mi existencia, seguramente era por los nervios y la emoción que me producía ver de nuevo a mi familia.

Aun recuerdo los maravillosos momentos que pase en su compañía y revivirlos me emocionaba aun mas.

Parece que fue ayer cuando íbamos a los parques y jugábamos con la tierra y los bichos que se cruzaran por nuestros caminos, me reí ante el último recuerdo.

Una parte de mi tenia miedo, de que nada fuera como antes, o de que en mi ausencia todo hubiera cambiado, o que algo se hubiera roto y no fuera igual, pero no, seguramente no seria asi, y lo habían dejado claro en nuestra conversación de dias atrás.

Nos encontrábamos ya en el avión, cerré mis ojos y reviví los momentos tan lindos que pase con ellos, debí de haber perdido la noción del tiempo, pues me quede dormida y cuando menos lo pensé ya estábamos en el aeropuerto de Seattle.

-Hija, despierta – dijo mi madre sacudiéndome un poco de los hombros- hemos llegado, estamos a punto de aterrizar

-Ya?? Tan rápido?? Al fin?? No o puedo creer

-Pues créelo amor, porque ya estamos de vuelta

El avión aterrizo, pasamos a recoger nuestro equipaje y estábamos sentados esperando que llegaran por nosotros, al fin, el tan esperado momento había llegado, de repente entre la multitud vi un rostro familiar que se iba acercando y cuanto mas se acercaba las mariposas en mi estomago revolotean con mas y mas intensidad .

* * *

Hola chicas grax a 3rillCullen, valen-cullen y miintrinade por ser mis primeras lectoras este capitulo va dedicado a ustedes que me dieron ánimos de seguir espero que les siga gustando y que el capitulo sea de su agrado.

También muchas grax a los que agregaron mi historia a su lista de favoritos, o a alertas espero que si no dejaron comentario se animen, que no muerdo

Y recuerden que si quieren beso de alguno de ellos solo tienen que pedirlo y haré lo posible por que lo reciban

Bye

XoXo Michelle


	3. Las Sorpresas Del Reencuentro

**NOTA:** todos los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer

* * *

**Las Sorpresas de el Reencuentro**

**Bella Pov**

Y cuando menos me lo espere el estaba parado frente a mi con aquella sonrisa tan linda y tierna que tanto había extrañado, pero algo en el había cambiado, aun no lo sabia con exactitud, pero de que había cambiado estaba segura, me quede parada ahí como una tonta completamente petrificada por la emoción de verlo de nuevo después de años de no hacerlo pero no pude hacer nada, ni siquiera decir un simple Hola.

-Bella?? –Pregunto preocupado- estas bien

-Ah si lo siento, es solo la emoción – al darse cuanta de que me encontraba bien y de que finalmente había reaccionado me abrazo, me abrazo, solo que este no era como los demás, no, este estaba lleno de electricidad, una electricidad que me estremecía y me ponía los pelos de punta, al darme cuenta me separe un poco-

-Ay siento haberte apachurrado un poco

-No te preocupes – le conteste sin mirarle a los ojos- y los demás?

-Ya vienen es solo que yo no pude resistir mas y corrí en cuanto cruzamos el estacionamiento y hoy descubrí que corro rápido

-Si ya lo note vienes todo sudado iugh

-Oye

-Lo siento primito

-No te preocupes se que eres mala hahahaha

-Bella!! – esa debía ser Alice, por mucho que quisiera jamás olvidaría su voz- al fin oh por dios estas tan bella – dijo abrazándome y dándome una vuelta- vaya que haz cambiado estas hermosa, pero tenemos que salir de compras

-Alice apenas va llegando y ya comienzas a torturarla – Alice simplemente le enseño la lengua y se dio la vuelta para seguir charlando conmigo-

-Espera a que te vean los demás, se van a morir de la impresión, no sabes lo feliz que me hace volver a verte – y le correspondí el abrazo, pero es que la verdad yo igual estaba que no cabía de la emoción-

-Oh por dios esa es Bella?? – oí a mis espaldas, me gire y como lo imagine era Emmett, el cual al igual que Alice al instante corrió a abrazarme-

-Emmett… n..no… res…pp..iro

-Oh cuanto lo siento

-No te preocupes yo igual te extrañe

-Si que te pusiste guapa, dime cuantos galanes tendremos que alejar

-Umm por el momento creo que ninguno

-Si claro

-De verdad

-Bueno ya se vera

- Allá están – sin duda sabia que era Rose-

-Bella estas irreconocible, ay no cabe duda que somos primas igual de guapas

-Hahahaha si eso creo Rose

-Te hemos estado extrañando horrores niña

-Y yo a ustedes igual, y mis tíos??

-Ah se adelantaron a su casa, para darle los últimos detalles ya saben como son ellos TIOS

-Ya viste Charlie al fin alguien nos recuerda

-Ay es verdad – contesto un apenado Edward-

-Lo sentimos pero es que la emoción es la culpable – respondió Alice-

-Si chicos no se preocupen

-Y cuanto tiempo se quedaran?? – pregunto al instante Emmett- espero que mucho tiempo

-Pues la verdad no sabríamos decirles, mi compañía me transfirió por tiempo indefinido asi que no lo se

-Ah pero no hablemos de eso mejor vayamos ya a su casa para que vean todo lo que hemos hecho – entusiasmada Alice casi casi nos llevo volando-

-Por cierto y Jasper donde esta?? – pregunto mi madre-

-Esta con Esme y Carlisle en su casa asi que hay que darnos prisa

El camino a casa fue algo raro, como los chicos tenían carros Edward, Alice y yo nos fuimos en el hermoso volvo plateado de Edward y mama, papa, Rose y Emmett en el Jeep. El silencio no solía molestarme, pero ahora me estaba matando, ni Alice ni Edward ni yo habíamos abierto la boca desde que entramos al coche, simplemente Alice nos miraba con una cara de sospecha que no supe porque y Edward la miraba como suplicándole que no cometiera un imprudencia, ambas reacciones me desconcertaron asi que cerré los ojos y escuche la melodiosa y característica risa de Alice por lo que al instante abrí los ojos .

-De que te ríes Alice?? – pregunte interesada-

-Umm no de nada Bella

-Segura??

-Si eso creo, pero bueno haber cuéntame como cuantos novios tuviste?? Supongo que muchos verdad??

-Pues no muchos, pero si algunos

-Oh ya veo, cuéntame

-No Alice eso es privado, además ya paso y no vale la pena hablar de ello

-Umm mala, pero dime una cosa

-Que??

-Consideras que te llegaste a enamorar de alguno de ellos

-No sabría decirte Alice pues con cada uno es distinto

-Ya veo, y no te clavaste con alguno de ellos?? – para entonces ya estaba roja-

-Probablemente pero se me olvido después de todo lo que me hizo

-Te lastimo mucho??

-Si, me engaño con mi mejor amiga

-Uy que malo, que ganas de tenerlo aquí enfrente para partirle la cara

-SI verdad?? – gire la cara un poco para ver a Edward y este permanecía con una expresión como de "celos"?? que no venia ni al caso mencionar, supuse que seria debido a la gran relación de familia que teníamos, aunque no negare que por alguna extraña sensación me sentía contenta-

-Y como se llamaba??

-Jacob Black porque?? – de repente el auto se paro dando un gran enfrenon que por poco hace que choque contra el para brisas y los ojos de Alice se abrieron como platos-

-JACOB BLACK?? – preguntaron Alice y Edward a la vez-

-Si porque??

-Bella casualmente conocimos la semana pasada a un chico con ese mismo nombre en la escuela, y déjame decirte que es todo un Patan – respondió Alice-

-Seguramente no es el, a lo mejor y es un homónimo

-Homónimo??

-Si una persona con el mismo nombre

-Pues este Jacob Black, es alto, de pelo largo y negro, ojos cafés, musculoso y con una tez rojiza

-Oh por dios es el mismo Jacob Black – sin pensarlo cuando menos lo pensé las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos-

-Tranquila Bella no permitiremos que ese canalla se te acerque, mucho menos que te haga algo – me conforto Edward parando el coche y abrazándome como nunca antes lo había hecho, de una forma tan protectora y amorosa que me sentí en las nubes y de nuevo las mariposas comenzaron a revolotear en mi estomago-

-Lo se chicos, pero es que …

-Es que que Bella??

-Es que no saben la historia completa

-Pues cuéntanos – me dijo de una manera tan tierna que si hubiera sido mantequilla me hubiera derretido-

-Verán yo conocí a Jacob Black porque su padre era compañero de trabajo de mi padre, nos conocimos, empezamos a salir y hasta a veces el iba por mi a la escuela, hasta que nos hicimos novios, le presente a mis amigas, fue asi como conoció a Alexa, ella también tenia novio y en ocasiones salíamos en citas dobles, hasta que un día fui a visitarlo a su casa y como yo tenia copia de sus llaves entre porque nadie me abría y los encontre en la cama, fue lo peor que me pudo haber pasado, Salí corriendo de la casa sin darle la oportunidad de explicar nada, asi que el y yo nos dimos un tiempo.

Una semana después Alexa se acerco a mi llorando y suplicándome que le perdonara y fue ahí cuando me dijo que estaba embarazada, de aquel chico al que yo amaba, mi mundo se vino abajo, la tome en brazos y la perdone pues una parte de mi sabia que no todo había sido su culpa, pues en ocasiones yo había notado como el le coqueteaba a ella pero lo había pasado por alto, jamás creí que llegaran a tal punto. Jacob se entero de que ella me había dicho y la sito en su casa, según la servidumbre los escucho gritar y alterarse demasiado, ellos se encontraban en el segundo piso, de repente se empezaron a escuchar golpes y el llanto de ella, la servidumbre se preocupo demasiado, asi que subieron a interferir pero fue demasiado tarde porque justamente cuando lo iban a detener tanta fue la rabia de el que sin pensarlo la empujo y salio volando por la ventana cayendo a la piscina que había fuera y como no sabia nadar se ahogo, intentaron salvarla antes de que se ahogara pero fue demasiado tarde, Alexa murió, ella era como una hermana para mi la quería mucho desde que nos mudamos ella fue mi soporte, mi ayuda mi hermana y murió a manos de ese maldito infeliz – comencé a llorar y llorar como nunca lo había hecho, recordar el pasado me hacia daño y mas si recordaba que por su culpa mi amiga estaba ahora muerta.-

-Bella no se que decirte es horrible lo que nos haz dicho, pero que paso después??

-Se hizo un juicio en su contra, pues los papas de Alexa estaban consternados y no querían nada mas que justicia, pero un buen soborno por parte de su tío al juez hizo que le dejaran libre

-Su tío?? Que dijeron sus papas??

-Sus padres estaban demasiado mortificados, no podían creer lo que había pasado, pero las pruebas lo acusaban asi que le dieron la espalda, su tío en ese entonces estaba en campaña política y como eran parientes cercano no podía permitir que su familia se viera envuelta en un escándalo como ese asi que por eso lo hizo

-Infeliz, pero que ni se atreva a acercarse a ti porque te juro que lo mato – me dijo Edward dándome un beso en la frente y limpiando mis lagrimas-

-Ahora si les parece bien no hablemos mas de esta situación y vayamos a casa de seguro que están preocupados – intervino Alice-

-Si será lo mejor, pero no pueden ver a Bella asi tiene los ojos muy inflamados debido a las lágrimas

-Si, tienes razón, que bueno que siempre cargo un poco de maquillaje, con esto podremos disimular el llanto y no se darán cuenta

-Gracias Alice, y por favor prometan que jamás le dirán a nadie lo que les acabo de confesar

-Lo prometemos

-Si Bells tu no te preocupes pero no te nuevas que asi no puedo maquillarte bien

-De acuerdo, lamento que me hayan visto llorar de esa manera pero desde hace 3 años que paso no hemos vuelto a hablar del tema

-Ósea que tenían quince cuando todo esto paso??

-Alice –le regaño Edward-

-Déjala mejor que pregunte ahora y no mas tarde, si Alice teníamos 15 años, pero solo mi amiga y yo, porque el ya tenia 16.

Después de la confesión llegamos a casa y como me lo esperaba estaban preocupados.

-Bella cariño – dijo Esme y me abrazo- que bueno que llegaron estábamos preocupados

-Si, temíamos que algo malo les hubiera ocurrido – intervino Carlisle-

-Perdón, es que me dolía la cabeza y nos detuvimos a comprar un par de aspirinas

-A parte Alice no dudo en torturarla cuanto antes y la maquillo

-S i heheheh apoco no quedo hermosa??

-Bueno, discúlpenme, pero me siento un poco mal, iré a mi cuarto a descansar

-Si hija no te preocupes

-Ya subimos tu equipaje a tu habitación – dijo mi padre-

-Si y mientras llegaban comenzamos a desempacar tu ropa, espero que no te moleste

-Para nada, gracias Rose

-Pero espera , yo no te he saludado

-Oh es verdad cuanto lo siento Jasper

-Tranquila Bella sube a descansar, mañana será otro día

Subí a mi cuarto sabia que mi madre, mi padre y todos los demás estarían preocupados por mi, pero lo pase de largo, ahora lo único que quería era descansar un poco y olvidar los tristes recuerdos que me embargaban, busque mi pijama, me di un baño y me recosté, cuando de repente oí que mi puerta se abría.

-Bella se que sigues despierta – al escuchar su voz me incorpore de inmediato- toma te traje leche caliente y una rebanada de tu pastel de chocolate favorito

-Gracias Edward, pero no tengo hambre

-Aun asi te la comerás porque yo igual traje la mía para que cenemos juntos, además no puedes rechazar algo tan delicioso

-Tienes razón

Comimos nuestra porción de pastel y leche, de vez en cuando el comía de mi pastel y yo de el de el y nos manchábamos la cara, fue la mejor parte de el día, cuando terminamos me sentía cansada asi que rápidamente Edward quito los platos sucios de la cama, los hizo a un lado y bajo las cobijas para mi, me acostó en la cama y se acostó conmigo.

-Siento mucho que hayas tenido que recordar todo eso y mas que lo hayas vivido, pero ahora todo cambiara, yo te protegeré, asi que mejor sueña mi Bella Durmiente – me dio un beso en la frente y me dijo- Te Amo

Supuse que el sueño me venció pues no le oí marcharse

* * *

Hola chicas de nuevo iop aquí jejej subiéndoles otro capi se que a lo mejor y esta un poco dramático, pero amo el drama jejeje espero que me den su opinión.

Gracias a : AsunaCullen, miintrindade, Chiarahale , danicullen, Lorenita.Weasley y BelenCullen por sus reviews espero que este capitulo no las decepcione y me comenten de nuevo

Les aviso que el próximo capitulo tardara mas porque estoy en periodo de exámenes y ps tengo k estudiar y hacer muchos trabajos y proyectos.

Bye

XoXo Michelle


	4. Noticias

**NOTA:** todos los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer

* * *

**NOTICIAS**

**Bella Pov**

Al levantarme me sentia un poco mareada, asi que me tuve que sostener de mi tocador, para no caer al piso, mire mi reloj de mesa y vi que era la una de la tarde, si que habia dormido bastante, pero es que con ese sueño tan lindo que tuve hasta lastima me dio despertar, soñe que Edward me decia que me queria –_Toc, Toc- _escuche y abri

-Al fin despiertas, nos tenias preocupados

-Lo siento es que estaba realmente cansada

-Tranquila Bella, no fue para tanto, vistete rapido, tenemos buenas noticias – dijo extendiendo una bolsa con un moño-

-Oh no Alice, no me pondre lo que haya en esa bolsa

-Ay no seas asi, tomala y pruebatelo, o romperas mi corazon

-De acuerdo, pero no lo hagas de nuevo

-Um eso no lo puedo prometer, pero date prisa – diciendo eso se hecho a correr antes de que pudiera ahorcarla-

Resiganda abri la bolsa y me encontre con algo que me gusto, era un vestido azul que debia de llegarme un poco arriba de la rodilla, con unos zapatos de piso azules, una diadema preciosa a juego, unos aretes de plata con una gargantilla y unas pulseras, esta vez si que se habia excedido, pero todo estaba realmente hermoso, parecia hecho a mi medida.

Me cambie rapido y baje, cuando estaba al pie de la escalera note que todo mundo me veia y no pude evitar ruborizarme.

-Hija estas preciosa

-Gracias papa, Alice jamas pense decir esto pero grax por el regalo aunque fue demasiado

-Mentira, si fue poco uy y lo que te falta, uuu olvida que dije eso jejeje, como te decia es poco XD, en cuanto lo vi supe que ese vestido estaba hecho para ti, te ves realmente preciosa verdad chicos??

-Ay si Belly Bels te ves genial, espero que a nadie se le ocurra acercarse a ti o lo golpeare

-Hahahahaha lo golpeareas sea quien sea Emmett?? – dijo entre risas y mirando de reojo a Edward que se puso colorado, gesto que me llamo la atención-

-Por supuesto que si Alice, que pregunta es esa, sea quien sea el que se acerque a mi Belly Bels pagara por ello

-No seas exagerado, le vas a espantar a todos los pretendientes

-Ese es el punto Rose

-Ja suerte

-Bien chicos tenemos que decirles algo

-Ah es verdad que pasa???

-Pues lo que pasa que Carlisle y yo decidimos dares un regalo a Charlie y Renee

-De verdad?? Y cual es ese regalo??? No tenian porque hacerlo – intervino mi padre-

-No sean asi, para nosotros es un gusto, ademas yo se que les va a gustar

-Simplemente diganlo que nos ponen nerviosos a todos

-Alice no seas impaciente, sigue Esme

-Bueno pues es que mañana se van en un cucero a Hawai por un mes

-Que?? Oh por dios, no podemos aceptarlo

-Claro que si, los boletos ya estan comprados, tomen – dijo dandoles los boletos- y por Bella no se preocupen que Carlise y yo nos haremos cargo de ella

-Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, esto va a ser genial

-Vaya que si, podremos pasarla todo el tiempo juntas

-Lo cual significa una tortura para mi porque me obligaran a ir de compras hasta el cansancio

-No seas asi de pesimista Bella, ya veras que te va a encantar

-Lo dudo chicas

-Entonces Bella se quedara con nosotros??

-Si Edward es lo que han dicho – respondio entre risas Alice-

Habia varias cosas que me preocupaban, entre ellas el hecho de que al ver a mi primo Edward sintiera mariposas en el estomago y que Alice y el constantemente se miraran como si guardaran un secreto relacionado conmigo, la verdad es que cualquier cosa que Alice trajera entre manos era peligroso para la humanidad, por asi decirlo, porque vaya que esa chica era altamente diabolica y esa risa en su rostro deja claro que algo trae.

Trate de relajarme un poco asi que cerre los ojos y respire ondo, al abrirlos de nuevo todo mundo me observaba.

-Bella querida estas bien? – pregunto mi madre algo preocupada-

-Si mama siento haberte preocupado, pero ya sabes solo queria relajarme un poco jejeje

-Ay hijita

-Bien entonces si mañana se van sera mejor que les ayudemos a empacar, bien asi que Cralise, Esme, Jasper y Rose ayudan al tio Charlie y a la tia Renee mientras que Edward, Emmet y yo ayudamos a Bella

-Que?? Pero a mi porque??

-Pues porque si ellos se van obvio no te vas a quedar todo el tiempo aquí en tu casa sola, esta claro que te iras con nosotros como dijo papa hace rato y a menos que quieras salir de compras desde hoy te recomiendo que lleves algo de ropa aunque si tu no quieres sera un honor ir de compras a…

-No no no no no , mejor vayamos a hacer las maletas

Tome a Alice de la mano y empuje a Emmet y Edward a mi cuarto a ayudarme. Era raro lo que sentia con cada roce que llegabamos a tener Edward y yo, durante toda la tarde casi no habia hablado y la forma en la que me miraba o me sonreia me dejaba sin aliento, fue entonces cuando **me di** **cuenta que estaba enamorada de mi primo **, pero como habia pasado?? Diablos algo tenia que hacer, no era posible acaso estaba loca?? Y para colmo de males yo estaba mal interpretando sus gestos y atenciones hacia mi, claro como si pudiera fijarse en alguien como yo, ahora definitivamente todo se complicaria durante todo este largo mes que pasaria en su compañía, mejor dicho bajo su mismo techo.

-Bella , ven vamos a comer, acaso no tienes hambre??

-La verdad no mucha

-Umm eso esta mal jovencita, pero si no quieres en fin mas para mi hahahaha

-Vaya gracias Alice

-De nada, ven Emmett bajemos

-Ay si muero por sabe que es lo que han cocinado

-Tragon

-Mira quien habla pequeño duende

Sus voces se fueron alejando conforme avanzaban, cerre mis ojos y suspire sabiendo lo difícil que seria mi vida de ahora en adelante, con Jacob aquí y el nuevo sentimiento que habia descubierto, mi vida sentimental era muy corta, bueno no tanto, pero sabia darme cuanta de cuando realmente estaba enamorada y esta vez estaba completamente segura de mis sentimientos hacia Edward, desearia dejarlo de ver con los ojos del amor, pero desafortunadamente uno no elige de quien enamorarse y sabia que esto ocasionaria problemas y heridas en mi corazon, pero me dedicaria a vivir mi presente, aunque tuviera que esconder por siempre mis sentimientios.

-Estas cansada verdad?? – pregunto una aterciopelada voz que hizo que mi corazon empezara a palpitar a mil por hora-

-A umm si un poco – respondi algo nerviosa-

-Claro, no esperaba mas, si apenas vas llegando y Alice y Rose te bombardean con planes que te torturaran, en tu lugar yo estaria igual o peor, probablemente ya les habria dado una patada en el trasero, pero para su suerte tu no eres asi, eres tierna, linda y con tal de hacerlas feliz haces lo que sea

-Wow si debo tomarlo como un cumplido??

-Supongo que si

-Bueno siendo asi gracias

-Y segura que no quieres bajar a comer??

-No, la verdad no

-Bueno entonces me quedare aquí contigo

-Pero si seguramente tu si tienes hambre, baja por mi no te preocupes

-Por nada del mundo te dejo sola, que tal si te roban

-No lo creo asi que mejor baja

-Ujum – nos interrumpo una voz chillona, pero melodisa muy conocida- supongo que adivine que ninguno de los dos bajaria asi que les traje un poco de comida, espero que la disfruten

-Gracias Alice – respondimos al instante-

-De nada chicos, bueno me voy antes de que Emmet arrace con todo – y Salio disparada al comedor-

-Bueno creo que tendremos que comer ambos, porque dejame decirte que yo no me pienso comer todo

-Hahahahaha si

Comimos los macarrones con queso y el pollo a la caserola que estaba segura que mama y tia Esme habian cocinado, realmente estaba delicioso, ambas cocinaban genial por separado, pero al juntarse sus platillos eran algo exquisito.

-Todo estaba delicioso

-Si, no cabe duda que tenemos unas mamas excelentes

-Ja si es verdad

-Y que ha sido de ti Bella??

-Pues la verdad no mucho, ya te conte ayer un poco de lo que me paso, y pues aparte de eso me he dedicado a seguir pintando

-Genial a ver cuando me muestras unos dibujos eh??

-Cuando quieras , y que ha sido de ti??

-Pues he seguido estudiando muscia, soy todo un experto en el piano y eh estado trabajando en la composición de una pieza

-Wow tu si me sorprendes espero un dia poder escucharla

-Por supuesto que si, tocaria lo que llevo ahora mimos pero no hay un piano cerca

-Diablos que mala suerte, pero tendremos todo un mes para que me muestres esa cancion y para que me des un par de lecciones

-Pero tu sabias tocar el piano no??

-Solo un poco y ya casi no practico asi que necesito que alguien refresque mi memoria y quien mejor que tu

-Pues gracias, para mi seria genial que tu fieras mi alumna

-Bueno profesor cuando empezamos las clases??

-Mañana mismo si usted lo desea asi alumna

-Hahahahaha eso sono raro

-Si eso creo, y cuentame prima que mas haz hecho??

-Pues explorar un poco el mundo, bueno mas bien mi entorno, he descubierto que me encanta mirar el crepusculo

-Es muy bonito

-Mas que bonito es inspirador no lo crees??

-Tienes razon, y que es lo que te inspira?

-Amm pues al mirarlo me dan ganas de dibujar su hermozura, pero es como una copia lo que dibujo, porque tal hermosura es inigualable y a ti que te inspira??

-Me inspira para crear una melodia ovbiamente

-Ja claro, como no lo pense antes

-Y que otros novios tuviste??

-Pues no muchos – mentira ha –

-Ninguno digno de mencionar

-No y tu que tal con las novias?

-Recuerdas a Jessica Stanley

-Si, eso creo, que hay con ella?

-Fue mi novia en secundaria, pero fue muy raro, porque bueno en si la chica es rara

-No seas grosero

-Es que era celosa en exceso y todo el tiempo se la pasaba pegada como chicle a mi y eso me molestaba porque no me daba mi espacio

-Bueno siendo asi creo que si fue un poco raro para ti??

-Y como esta tu corazon ahora prima??

-Pues un poco en shock, pero espero que pronto se recupere

-Y asi sera

Nos quedamos mirandonos a los ojos y de repente sin pensarlo poco a poco nos acercamos y nos besamos, no era un beso comun y corriente, no, este beso estaba lleno de amor, ternura y pasion?, la verdad no se explicar todo lo que ese eso me hacia sentir, solo se que nunca nadie me habia besado asi antes, era como mi primer beso, pero mucho mejor, el beso seguia y seguia ninguno tenia deseos de separarse, pero la cosa subio de tono cuando comenzamos a ir hacia la cama, a tal punto que caimos en ella y el se encontraba en cima de mi, y fue cuando me di cuenta e inmediatamente nos separamos.

-Bella…y…yo..l…lo. sssi…sssiento, no se que me paso

-Tranquilo ambos nos dejamos llevar, sera mejor que nadie se entere de esto

-Si, perdon, pero no me arrepiento – susurro en m oido, me dio un beso en la frente y salio de mi habitación-

* * *

Hello gente perdon por desaparecer tanto tiempo, pero me han pasado muchas cosas, primero mis examenes, luego Sali de viaje, después me enfrente ante un bloqueo, luego me rompieron el corazon y sigo un poco mal por otras cosas que me han pasado, pero ya no podia mas asi que me puse a escribir, espero que les gustes asi como espero pronto poder actualizar mi otro fic.

Hasta la proxima

Y porfavor dejen muchos reviews que no muerdo XD

XoXo Michelle


	5. Sentimientos Encontrados

**NOTA:** todos los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer

* * *

**Sentimientos Encontrados**

**Edward Pov**

Definitivamente estaba enloqueciendo, en que estaba pensando al besar a Bella?? A mi prima, Oh por dios seguramente Alice me descubriría o terminaría contándoselo debido al remordimiento y la cosa acabaría mal muy mal, pero no me importaba, por un momento deje de pensar con la cabeza y le hice mas caso al corazón, y este me explicaba el porque de mis actos, _**estas enamorado de Bella**_ – dijo una voz en mi interior- como había pasado, no lo sabia, solo entendía que desde que la vi en el aeropuerto miles de mariposas comenzaron a revolotear en mi interior y de repente ya no la veía como a una prima, no, la veía como un hombre ve a una mujer, y aquel beso solo había dejado en claro mis sentimientos, realmente la amaba y lucharía por ese sentimiento, aunque tuviera que luchar contra todos y todo lo que se cruzara en mi camino.

Me encontraba caminando en círculos cuando de repente apareció Alice.

-Oh Edward al fin te encuentro, donde te habías metido??

-En ningún lugar, he estado aquí desde hace rato

-Amm ya veo, hay algo que quieras compartir conmigo?? – rayos me había descubierto-

-No – descaradamente le mentí-

-Seguro?? – y me miro con esos ojos que solo ella sabe hacer, como si hubiera asesinado a alguien-

-Si segurisisisisismo – diablos no podría soportarlo mas, tendría que decírselo ya o explotaría- bueno creo que si hay algo que debes …

-Lo sabia – me interrumpió- y dime que es lo que paso??

-Labese –dije muy rápido, con el propósito de que no entendiera –

-Oh por dios Edward acaso estas loco, como se te ocurre besarla?? – diablos si había entendido-

-Shhh baja la voz o te van a escuchar

-Ok si, lo siento, Edward te das cuenta de lo que acabas de hacer??

-Eso creo, pero no lo pude evitar, LA AMO y pues simplemente me deje llevar

-Y ella correspondió el beso??

-Si

-Ummm no te haz puesto a pensar que probablemente ella sienta lo mismo por ti??

-Que cosas dices Alice, no lo creo

-Podría ser, dices que te correspondió

-Si pero pues por no ser grosera o por no herirme ay yo que se

-Lo dudo, pero bien dejare que te tortures

-E…. es…..eso no es todo??

-Ah no??

-No, lo que pasa es que por poco pasa algo mas??

-No me digas que por poco tu y ella??? Oh por dios, Edward

-Lo se soy un tonto

-Si, pero el amor es asi

-Es que no se que paso, cuando la vi todo cambio sentí algo extraño en mi interior como si mi mundo empezara a tener sentido

-Ay Eddie estas enamorado

-Que loco no crees??? Estoy enamorado de mi prima

-No lo creo

-Ven vamos a ver si ya termino

-Si vamos

-Ah y quiero que sepas que yo no soy nadie para criticarte, mucho menos para juzgarte, y aunque talvez no sea lo correcto pero te apoyo

-Gracias hermanita

Alice y yo siempre habíamos tenido una muy buena relación y con muy buena comunicación y entendimiento mutuo, y en momentos como este me demostraba que era mas que un simple duende adicto a las compras – hahahaha eso sonó malévolo- en fin saber que tenia su apoyo me hacia sentir mas seguro y comprendido, sabia que ella era una persona digna de confianza y no lo dudaba, era eso y mas, era mi hermana consentida, a Rose la quería claro, pero no tanto como a Alice.

Llegamos a su habitación y la encontramos tendida en su cama durmiendo como un bello angelito, mi ángel, para ser exacto, lo que nos había contado aun me tenia preocupado y demasiado, pues aun no logro entender como una persona le pudo hacer tanto daño a un ángel como ella, porque es linda, tierna, comprensiva y muy hermosa.

-Hey Edward, terminemos de empacar su ropa por ella

-Si claro – dije sin apartar la vista de su bello rostro-

-Se ve linda cuando duerme no??

-Si, como todo un ángel

-Estoy contenta por ti

-Eh???

-Pues si, es que antes haz tenido novias, pero he sentido como si tuvieras un vacío estando con ellas, me refiero a que algo faltaba, pero ahora veo la forma en la que la miras, como la proteges, por ejemplo ayer, la forma en la que la abrasaste, además desde que supiste que venia no hacías nada mas que hablar de ella

-Tan obvio soy??

-Si , asi es hermano, y puede ser algo peligroso, asi que debes aprender a disimularlo un poco

-Dudo que después de hoy sea posible

-Debes intentarlo

Me dedico una sonrisa llena de ternura, como aquellas que les da una madre a su hijo recién nacido , eso me hizo darme cuanta que lo que me decía no era por molestar , si no por protegerme.

Nos la pasamos arreglando un poco sus cosas y metiendo a la maleta de nuevo lo que ayer había desempacado, espero que no se moleste, aunque lo dudo, o bueno quien sabe, hahahaha aunque lo mas seguro es que no, la conozco demasiado bien y no ceo que se enfade.

**-**_**Edward**_

De repente mi ángel pronuncio mi nombre.

-Oíste eso hermano???

-Si crees que se haya despertado ya??

-No lo creo, ahora que recuerdo, ella habla en sueños

-Es verdad

-Entonces estará soñando contigo??

-No lo se tu que opinas??

-Es una gran posibilidad, porque solo menciona las cosas que sueña, las que le preocupan o le interesan

-Entonces??

-Entonces mi teoría de que ella igual siente algo por ti cobra mas sentido

-De nuevo con eso??

-Lo siento, pero es que algo me dice que es asi

-_**Edward**_- volvió a decir- _**si yo igual te amo**_

-Oíste???

-S….si

-Umm tratare de investigar que pasa, cuando se despierte, uy esto si que será interesante

-Si claro

Estábamos a punto de salir cuando Alice por poco se cae y al momento de detenerse del tocador que estaba ahí, tiro un cepillo y Bella se despertó.

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa - grito-

-Tranquila Bella, fue Alice que por poco se cae – corrí a abrazarla-

-Ah vaya que susto me di, Alice estas bien??

-Si, claro gracias por preguntar, al menos alguien se preocupa por mi – le dedique una mirada apenada y ella solo me guiño un ojo-

-Que hora es?

-Son como las seis de la tarde

-Uy si que me dormí un buen rato – al darse cuanta de que aun la sostenía se sonrojo un poco-

-Si eso parece, amm voy al baño chicos, es que umm creo k tome demasiada agua se cuidan – y salio corriendo-

-Me ayudas a terminar de empacar mis cosas?? – me pregunto sonrojada de nuevo y mirándose las manos, pero aun en mis brazos-

-La verdad es que mientras dormías Alice y yo terminamos por ti

-Oh de verdad??

-Si

-No tenían porque hacerlo

-Lo sabemos, pero pensábamos que despertarías mas tarde

-Bien gracias, hicieron lo correcto, te puedo hacer una pregunta – dijo de repente alarmada y deshaciendo mi abrazo con ternura pero con algo de desesperación-

-Claro, dime que pasa??

-Estuvieron aquí mientras yo dormía??

-Si, porque??

-No por nada, es decir, no dije nada ya sabes en sueños??

-Umm no que yo recuerde – le mentí-

-Ah bueno, seguro???

-Totalmente seguro

**Bella Pov**

Estaba segura de que había dicho algo entre sueños , pero no me lo quería decir, acaso era algo que le hubiera molestado y prefería callarlo??? Diablos si que odiaba hablar en sueños, la mayoría de los casos era lago incomodo decir todo lo que sentía mientras dormía, porque al despertar nunca recordaba lo que había dicho, pero algo me indicaba que había hablado, era una sensación extraña pero inquietante y desesperante el no saberlo, pero bueno le creería a Edward, probablemente estaba alucinando.

Estuvimos otro rato charlando un poco, como recordando viejos tiempos.

* * *

Bueno chicas eso es todo por hoy, gracias por sus reviews y gracias a todas las que se suscriben a alertas de verdad que mil gracias y sigan dejando reviews.

Espero ahora si recibir muchisimos reviews, asi que si lees mi historia y no haz dejado reviews animate =D

XoXo Michelle


	6. Sorpresas y mas Sorpresas

**NOTA:** todos los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer

**

* * *

**

**Sorpresas y Mas Sorpresas**

**BellaPov**

Hoy era el dia en el cual mis padres se iban por un mes a Hawai, y tambien a partir de hoy me iba a vivir un tiempo con mis tios Esme y Carlisle, estar con ellos era genial porque los queria mucho y mis primos siempre se portaban genial conmigo, Emmet todo el tiempo se la pasaba jugandome bromas, Jasper de vez en cuando igual me jugaba bromas, pero no como las de Emmet, a veces el era quien me salvaba de las garras de Rose y Alice argumentando que casi no pasaba tiempo conmigo y Edward bueno con el el tiempo se me iba volando, siempre había algo nuevo que decir o hacer, pero ahora todo había cambiado, ahora que me había dado cuenta que sentia por el algo mas.

Si que este mes seria un poco difícil para mi, con Alice y Rose todos los dias junto a mi listas para torturarme desde el amanecer definitivamente deberia de andar con cuidado pues nunca se sabe que es lo que se les ocurriria a ese par.

Mis padres salieron desde las 5 de la mañana al aeropuerto en Seattle para ir a su destino, mientras que mis tios fueron por mi a casa para irme con ellos, sorprendentemente ya tenian una habitación lista para mi.

-Wow tios esta genial mi habitación, pero como es que lograron tenerla tan rapido?? – y corri a abrazarlos en señal de agradecimiento-

-Veras, ayer todos trabajamos muy duro, sobretodo los chicos, porque la verdad nosotros nos dormimos temprano porque iriamos hoy por ti, nos hicieron prometerles que los despertariamos para ir juntos por ti, pero se durmieron realmente tarde asi que no quisimos despertarlos, por lo que probablemente se levantaran un poco de malas

-Uy si eso creo, ya se tia que te parece si les cocinamos algo rico para que se contenten??

-Si buena idea, como que??

-Que te parece unos wafles con jugo de naranja y algo de fruta picada

-Suena delicioso, amor pareces cansado

-Si un poco, pero no se preocupen , yo las ayudo

-Para nada tio, tu sube a recostarte un poco que nada nos pasara, y cuando lo chicos despierten y bajen a desayunar te hablamos para que nos acompañes, te parece??

-Suena bien, gracias

-De nada y descansa – subio a su habitación-

-Ay Bella de verdad que te hemos extrañado demasiado, nada por aquí es lo mismo sin ti, eres como el alma de esta casa

-Jajajajaja ay tia que cosas dices

-De verdad pequeña. Desde que supimos que venias, los chicos quisieron empezar a ver muebles y cosas para acondicionarte una habitación aquí para que te quedaras seguido y estuvieras comoda, pero no la habiamos terminado por completo

-A h y por eso a penas ayer la terminaro

-Si, es que o no encontrabamos tiempo o de repente les daba flojera porque decian que todavía había tiempo

-Pero les quedo muy linda

-Gracias, fue trabajo en equipo, Alice, Rosalie y yo escojamos los muebles, yo escoji el tapis y los chicos se encargaron de acomodar los muebles, claro que por instrucciones mias, juntos pusimos el tapiz y poco a poco fuimos detallandola con cosas que sabiamos que te agradarian

-No tenian porque hacerlo

-Pero claro que si, umm y me parece que debo decirte esto antes de que te de un infarto por la sorpresa

-Que paso tia???

-Bueno pues tu muy bien sabes que Alice y Rose son difíciles de disuadir cuando algo se les ocurre, sobretodo Alice, asi que cierto dia mientras estaban de Shopping se les ocurrio comprr algunas cosas para ti, por lo que cuando habras tu closet finje emocion y sorpresa, me matarian si se enteran que te lo dijo

-Esas chicas si que no se miden

-Lo se Edward, Emmett, Jasper Carlisle y yo intentamos convencerlas de que no era necesario y de que probablemente te moririas al darte cuenta, pero nos ignoraron y simplemente siguieron adelante con su plan

-No te preocupes tia se lo difíciles que se ponen, pero gracias por avisarme

-De nada pequeña ya sabes que para mi eres como una hija mas – y me dedico una bella sonrisa maternal que me hizo recordar a Renee-

El tiempo se iba volando, nos la pasamos platicando de distitas cosas, sobretodo de las locuras que de vez en cuando se le ocurrian a Alice, el desayuno estaba casi listo cuando de repente sentimos a alguien atrás de nosotras y al volear ahí estaba el –Edward- mirandonos con una de esas sonrisas que me volvia loca

-Buenos dias bellas damas

-Buenos dias – contestamos Esme y yo-

-Bella haz visto tu habitación verdad?? – me pregunto con un brillo en los ojos-

-Si

-Y que te ha parecido??

-Me parece que les ha quedado preciosa, me gusto mucho, pero no debieron

-Claro que debimos, era necesario, si ibas a quedarte aquí por un tiempo debias de estar comoda

-Como?? Asi que ya tenian todo planeado?? – y entonces llego Alice-

-Por supuesto que si, de hecho fue plan con maña Bella

-Alice, porque no me sorprende el hecho de que estes de tras de todo esto

-Hey no me culpes por querer pasar un rato con mi prima favorita

-Hahahahaha de todo modos muchas gracias por su esfuerzo, ame mi habitación

-De nada, por cierto mama, porque no nos despertaste para ir contigo o minimo para saber que Bella ya había llegado

-Tranquilos chicos, lo que pasa es que estaban muy cansados y la verdad no me atrevi a despertarlos – contesto rapido en su defensa-

-Pero no se preocupen y mejor vayamos a despertar a Emmett, Jasper y Rose para que bajemos a desayunar juntos

-Oh no sera necesario, ya se han despertado, de seguro ahora mismo se estan vistiendo para bajar

-Hahahahaha, dejame adivinar, acaco los despertaste tu??

-Si y tambien a Carlisle

-Ay Alice nunca cambias

-Lo se, no es genial??

-Eso creo

-Y espera a ver tu gran sorpresa

-Ay no y ahora que hiciste??? – le cuestione y mire a ver a mi tia quien me guiñaba un ojo-

-Nada malo, lo prometo, bueno nada malo para mi

-Alice – le regañe-

-Tranquila Bela se que te encantara

-Solo espero no morir de un infarto

-Y asi sera, por cierto, cuanto falta para tu cumpleaños numero 18??

-Mucho – conteste al instante-

-Claro que no tontea, faltan tan solo 5 meses

-Osea mucho, asi que tranquila

-Para nada, Bella no siempre cumples 18 años asi que debemos hacer algo espectacular

-No lo creo pero gracias por el intento

-Ha yo nunca me doy por vencida, pero por hoy te dejare en paz

Empezaron a bajar los demas, y comenzamos a desayunar, de verdad que había extrañado mucho estar en su compañía me hacian sentir especial y los queria mucho, mi tia era como una segunda madre para mi al igual que mi tio era como mi segundo padre, en realidad esta era como mi segunda casa y la había extrañado mucho.

-Bueno Bella es hora de que veas tu sorpresa

-Oh no, creo que morire – con gesto dramatico-

-Ay no exageres y mejor ven – me tomo de la mano y subimos las escaleras corriendo-

-De verdad que cualquier cosa que se te ocurra me asusta

-No tiene porque, Edward tapale los ojos – no me había dado cuenta de la presencia de Edward hasta que Alice lo mensiono-

-Alice no quiere ser parte de tu plan o tambien me odiara por algo que hiciste tu

-No te va a odiar

Y entonces nuestras miradas se encontraron el solo me dio una bella sonrisa y resignado me tapo los ojos, mi pierl parecia arder debajo de sus manos, mi corazon latia tan rapido que crei que probablemente se saldria de mi pecho, y probablemente estaria colorada como un tomate.

-Bien ya puedes destaparle los ojos –quito sus manos de mis ojos, pero aun asi no los abri- vamos Bella abrelos te va a encantar

-No estoy segura

-Descubrelo, solo abre los ojos, no me hagas hacerlo a la fuerza

-Esta bien ahí voy –poco a poco fui abriendo los ojos- Alice Cullen esta vez si que te haz pasado de la raya es bastante ropa

-No claro que no

-Y aun asi quieres hacerme ir de compras, no jovencita, va a ser mas ropa que habitación

-Bella tranquila o vas a explotar, mira que roja te haz puesto – uy me descubrio, y esa sonrisa en su rostro no me gustaba, se me había olvidado que a ella nada se le escapaba-

-Pues por el coraje que me haz hecho pasar

-Pero si yo no te he hecho nada – se quejo de manera inocente-

-Ha claro

-Mira yo se que no te gustan esta clase de regalos pero no puedes rechazarloz estas de acuerdo??

-No

-Bella eres tan terca

-Y tu tambien

-Buen punto, pero por algo somos familia – y me enseño la lengua-

-Uy ven aca pequeño duende

-Ay no esto se pondra feo y no soy ningun duende Belly Bels

-Ahora si sacaste boleto, mejor corre antes de que te ahorque

De inmediato salio disparada de la habitación, este tipo de carreras entre nosotras me hacia recordar cuando eramos pequeñas y ella tiraba a la basura mis pulseras porque no les gustaban y luego las remplazaba por alguna que ella había escojido y comprado anteriormente, supongo que toda la familia escucho nuestros gritos por todo el corredor pues cuando caimos muertas de la risa al sofa todos estaban ahí riendo de nosotras.

-Te extrañe mucho – y me abrazo, de repente ya no reiamos, mas bien llorabamos, pero de la emocion-

-Si yo igual, me hiciste bastante falta

-Pero no se pongan a llorar que aun queda mucho por hacer –nos dijo Edward tendiendonos un pañuelo a cada una-

-Oh es verdad Bella, recuerdas la casa del arbol que nuestros padres nos construyeron??

-Por supuesto que si, si esa casita fue testigo de muchas de nuestras travesuras

-Es verdad, pues que crees? Que sigue ahí mismo vamos te parece

-Claro, amaba esa casita

Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmett y yo nos dirigimos a la casita que tantos recuerdos nos traia era como vivir de nuevo esos dias, era como ir de vuelta al pasado, una sensación de melancolia me atraveso y con ella algunas lagrima salieron de mis ojos.

-Bella te encuentras bien – me pregunto Edward-

-Si no te preocupes es solo que tantos recuerdos me hacen feliz y de felicidad lloro

-Ya veo

El resto del dia paso sin nada interesante, Alice insistio en que vieramos algunas peliculas caseras de cuando eramos pequeños y vaya que dabamos pena, se nos ocurria cada tonteria que bueno pero aun asi habian sido los mejores momentos de toda mi vida.

Al final del dia estaba rendida, asi que subi a mi habitación para dormir lo mas comoda posible, pero sorpresa que me lleve al darme cuenta de que Alice me había hecho el favor de comprarme una pijama nueva y tirar la que yo traia.

_Bella:_

_Se que probablemente ahora te veas cegada por el enojo que te_

_Produce mi gentil accion, pero cuando veas la luz te daras_

_Cuanta que estas realmente agradecida y muy complacida por_

_Lo que he hecho, creeme que te hice un gran favor, ¿Cómo es_

_Que soportabas dormir con eso que traias? Lo bueno es que me tienes a_

_Mi aquí para no dejarte perder el estilo, por lo que te pido_

_Que seas buena y uses esta preciosa pijama de la nueva_

_Colección de Victoria´s Secret que compre especialmente_

_Para ti, se que no es lo que acostumbras a usar, pero_

_Creeme, te veras hermosa._

_XoXo Alice_

Esa Alice si que se pasaba de los limites permitidos, pero se lo reclamaria mañana por al despertar cuando mis ideas estuvieran claras y tuviera fuerzas para poder gritarle y perseguirla por toda la casa en caso de que fuese necesario, asi que me puse su pijama y no estaba tan mal como pense.

* * *

Hola de nuevo grax a las chicas k me dejan review y tambien a las que me tienen en su lista de alertas y de todo lo demas son geniales, si les da curiosidad saber como es la pijama de Bella vayan a mi perfil .

Disculpen la tardanza pero esk estoy atrapada en un mar de trabajos y tareas, ademas sufri un pequeño bloqueo y ps dejenme muchisimos reviews y tratare de segui pronto igual con mi otro fic

XoXo Michelle


End file.
